


Stroker: 76

by dperks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cumshot (I guess), F/M, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Reader Insert, Workplace, adopt a prompt, reader is stacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dperks/pseuds/dperks
Summary: You, the reader, are Jack Morrison's personal secretary... and he can't stop staring.(The prompt was for Jack jacking it while thinking about a female reader with a large chest.)





	Stroker: 76

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButWhatIfImagines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/gifts).



> Completed as an "adopt-a-prompt" because I was bored. I don't have the time or shamelessness it would take to have this properly proofread so... sorry¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ original prompt was given to @butwhatif-imagines on tumblr

To say it had been a shitty week would have been a massive understatement.

That was the only though Commander Jack Morrison had in his head as he approached his office bright and early that particular Monday morning. The week before had been nothing but a non-stop boondoggle. He had spent most of it chasing down some loon in Egypt who thought he could sell yellow cake uranium to talon under the UN’s nose. Although the loony had failed, apprehending him had been a challenge that had kept Jack awake from Thursday afternoon till Sunday evening and now after immediately flying home here he was, jet- lagged and irritable and approaching the biggest obstacle he faced at work every day, his secretary…You.

You weren’t a bad employee, far from it, you had been a godsend during Jack’s tenure as strike-commander. You managed his time so well he was confident that you could practically run Overwatch for him while he was in the field. The problem he had with you wasn’t your fault… You couldn’t help that you had been blessed with a chest that dwarfed all others in size and presence. It wasn’t your fault that any top or dress you wore, no matter how dowdy, would be made borderline-obscene by the size of your breasts. And it certainly wasn’t your fault that you refused to dress down to hide assets you didn’t ask for, just because men in the office ran into walls when you were around, Jack actually respected the level self-possession that required. No, his problem with you was only on himself, he should have more self-control, more respect for you as a co-worker, but when he was around you the temptation to stare was always nagging at him.

Jack braced himself for the ordeal that was about to come, the ordeal of maintaining eye contact with you through your morning greetings.   

When you looked up from your computer and saw him coming, a large smile split your features from ear to ear. “Good morning Commander Morrison,” you chirped happily. Jack couldn’t help but smile as well, you were always sunny, no matter how early it was. “Good morning (Y/N)” he replied “How are you?”

“Better than you are judging by the look of you. Rough trip in Cairo?” you responded concern crossing your face.

“yeah, it was a long one” Jack replied, “I only got two hours of sleep on the plane and that’s all I’ve had for the last 3 days.” Jack was still struggling manfully to not stare at the large jiggling expanse of cleavage that was on display from the overburdened neck of you blouse. Saying that ignoring the attractive ripples and jiggles of your chest, caused by your typing, was difficult would be severely underselling the herculean effort he was putting up right now. 

You frowned at his statement, “You can’t be burning the candle at both ends sir. Why don’t you get some sleep on your couch? Angela and I should be able keep the brass occupied for a few hours with her research before they come after you. Use that time to rest.”

Jack had to smile at that. You were a caregiver by nature, always looking out for the people you cared for. Jack decided this conversation had gone on long enough, Soon he wouldn’t be able to maintain eye-contact with you and after that he wouldn’t be able to hide that growth that was already stirring in his pants.

   “Thanks (Y/N), I’ll take you up on that” as Jack turned and headed into his office he heard you respond “I’ll lock the door from out here, so no one bothers you, It’ll still unlock from your side if you need to leave.”

Once the door locked behind him Jack rid himself of his heavy uniform coat and plopped heavily onto his sofa. Although he knew he needed sleep, there was one thing he needed to deal with first. Jack first pulled his uniform shirt up over his head and tucked it behind his neck so that it was still on, but his entire torso was bare, before working on his belt. As the heavy buckle clinked open he popped his fly open and quickly tugged down his zipper before pushing the entire affair down his legs, underwear and all. Jack couldn’t help but audibly sigh in relief as his semi-erect length left the restrictive confines of his pants. He grasped his length in one hand and began stroking himself to full mast as he got lost in his fantasy.

_There you were, sitting at your desk, a smile on your face, like the most innocent angel in the world. An image that was only being upset by the huge tits nearly spilling out of your skin-tight top like an all-you-can-eat boob-buffet. Jack felt his cock stiffen immediately in his pants when he saw you, a lecherous smile forming on his face as he approached you._

_“Good morning (Y/N), how are you today”_

_“I’m well Commander” despite you saying this, Jack noticed the way you winced as you straightened to greet him._

_“Are you okay?” he chuckled, already knowing exactly what was wrong._

_“I am Sir, it’s just that my back and shoulders are killing me today. Do you think you could rub them for me?”_

_Jack’s smile only got bigger as he nodded enthusiastically stepping up behind you while you pulled your hair over one shoulder to give him better access. He immediately began working the tight knots from your shoulders and neck, all the while you moaned and sighed erotically at the relief he was supplying you. Before long he allowed his hands to slide down and around your lower ribs before moving up and taking two big handfuls of the chest that he had craved for so long to touch._

_You looked as though you might protest but your words dissolved into a series of moans and whimpers when his fingers found the erect buds protruding proudly from each breast and began teasing them through your shirt._

_“Going braless at work (Y/N)?” he tutted. “You should know better than that. You’ll give people ideas”_

_With that Jack pushed you up out of your seat and prodded you to spin around before he lifted you and set you on top of your desk facing him._

_His hands returned to your chest but you managed to shakily force out, “C…Commander w..we shouldn’t be doing t..this”_

_To your surprise jack halted and looked up at you. “I know we shouldn’t.” he replied, “But do you really want me to stop?”_

_After several heartbeats you shook you head and Jack smiled as he now had the go ahead to do as he pleased with you. He took a step back and hungrily took you in._

_“Take it off…” he growled and all the color you had ran to your face. So, with hands shaking with nerves and arousal you grabbed the hem of your blouse and slowly pulled it over your head. Jack stared at you like he was starving and you were food. You exposed a long expanse of smooth soft tummy before the undersides of your breasts came into sight. The fabric of your shirt caught your erect nipples for a moment before releasing; and Jack audibly moaned as the perfect orbs he had dreamed of seeing for so long bounced merrily into view._

_They were perfect Jack thought. Soft, bouncy, full, and they only sagged the tinniest bit despite their ample size. Each perfect teardrop was capped by a puffy areole, the size of a quarter, with a small, stiff, pencil-eraser sized nipple protruding proudly from it._

_You barley had time to feel embarrassed by you state of undress before you felt strong hands latch onto you breasts again. Jack’s lips were suddenly on yours and his tongue pressed insistently into your mouth. You moaned into the kiss while Jack marveled at the way his hands sunk into the flesh of your breasts. When jack disengaged from the kiss he reached down, and you blushed even harder when you realized he was unbuckling his pants._

_When Jack's length sprung free he immediate moved forward and grabbed you by the wrist. Pulling your hand onto his member he merely said “stroke me” while you closed your fingers around his girth and marveled at the heat emanating from his pulsing manhood. You pumped him experimentally as he leaned forward and locked his lips around one achingly stiff nipple and began teasing it with his tongue. You both moaned at the new sensations and Jack continued licking and sucking on the hardened nub of one breast or the other._

_After several minutes Jack disengaged and stepped back forcing you to release his cock. Jack smirked triumphantly at you, panting and red-faced on your own desk. Your eyes were wide and glassy, you were flushed red from your hair-line to your nipples, your beasts were shiny with his spit and there was defiantly a small wet spot blooming on the crotch of your gray dress slacks from your arousal._

_Jack dropped heavily into your chair and crooked a finger at you before saying “on your knees… right here.” You obeyed immediately, you were far past denying him anything at this point. Jack looked at you with something like adoration before he leaned forward and spit heavily between your breasts, “you know what I want.” He chuckled you understood immediately and smiled up at him as you hefted a large breast in each hand, before wrapping them tightly around Jack’s almost searing hot length. You began eagerly pumping your breasts up and down Jack’s length while he moaned your name over and over, his own spit providing lubrication for the tit-fuck you were giving him._

_“Do you like that Commander?” you asked breathily, “finally getting to fuck these big tits you stare at every day.” Jack was honestly shocked, he had never heard you swear before, let alone thought you would egg him on while he plowed into the beautiful, soft, hot valley of your cleavage. Jack felt the hot coil of arousal in his stomach build to its breaking point as he neared his limit._

_“OHHH FUCK” he moaned_

Jack moaned your name out loud while the coil of arousal in his belly finally snapped and he felt the warm rush of an orgasm bloom across his entire body. His hard cock pulsed in his fist and he felt a hot gout of seed splatter onto the hollow of his throat. Two more spurts followed that, arching over his body and splattering onto his pectorals before the final dregs of his orgasm drooled lazily over his lower stomach and hand. Spent and finally relieved of the pressure you had built in him, Jack was ready to get some sleep when he heard the worst sound he had ever heard, the knob of his office door turning.

“Sorry Commander,” you said as you entered the room, “I forgot you need to sign these forms to give Angie approval to release her research. If you could sign them for me, I’ll get out of your hair for the rest of the morn….” You drifted off as you finally looked up from the stack of documents you were holding. There was Strike Commander Jack Morrison, pants around his ankles, shirt off, and covered from waist to neck in his own hot issue.

“This… isn’t what it looks like (Y/N)…”

That was all he managed to say before you backpedaled out of the room and slammed the door behind you, muttering apologizes all the way out.


End file.
